


Nutella War

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bananas, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nutella, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom seducing one of his friends, Maria, of whom he has feelings for with Nutella and bananas. She gives into the lust she has over him and so starts the War of Nutella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella War

" _Finally the day is over..."_ I thought in my head. My day at work was complete shit, nothing went as planned and I'm running behind my schedule.. I kicked off my shoes and dropped my purse on the floor.. I walked in to my living room and collapsed to the sofa. I didn't even have the energy to open the tv.  
When I almost fell asleep, I realized how hungry I was. I sighed and got up from the couch, heading to my kitchen to see if there's something to eat. On the kitchen counter there was a jar of Nutella and a bunch of bananas.  
"I didn't buy Nutella... Or bananas..." I thought to myself, saying it out loud.

Then I heard someone coming in. " _I locked the door. Didn't I?_ "

"Maria? You're home?" a mans soft voice said.

"Oh God, Tom! You scared the shit out of me! How did you get in?" I gasped, keeping my hand over my heart. Which was beating so hard that I thought it would come out from my chest.

"You gave me a spare key. Remember?" Tom said, approaching me with a smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah.. Right. I forgot. Did you bring these here?" I pointed at the jar and bananas.

"Yeah, I did. To make you feel better. When you sent me that text message where you whined about your shitty day at work, I thought that some chocolate might help. The bananas are just for bonus, really."

Tom reached over me to get two spoons. He took the jar of Nutella in his hands, opened it and dipped the spoons in it and started to stir the paste.

"Do you remember that night we spent together six moths ago?" Tom asked.

"U-umm, yes, I do.. But we were quite drunk at the time, weren't we?" I answered to him and started to remember that drunken night we had at Tom's flat. That one hot sex-filled night...

"Mmmm yeah, we might have been drunk but I certainly wasn't that drunk not to remember what happened. And I'm really glad that it did happen." Tom said, looking into my eyes, still stirring the paste with the spoon.  
I just stood there, not able to move, only reminiscing about that wonderful night. Did he want that to happen again? Was _that_  the reason he brought a jar of Nutella and bananas into my flat?

Tom reached over me again and took one of the bananas, he peeled it and dipped it into the jar. 

"You need some good treat, and I'm here to give it to you, darling", Tom said with his velvety voice. How can he have such a sexy voice?

He took the banana out of the jar. "Open your mouth, love."  
I did what he asked me to do, he put the tip of that fruit in my mouth and I took a bite.

"Mmm, it's good" I mumbled, mouth full of Nutella covered banana.  
"I thought you might've liked it." Tom said with a devious smile on his face.

I raised my hand to wipe off some chocolate that had dropped on my chin. Tom grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand back down.

"A-aa.. Let me do that" Tom said and lowered his head, still holding on my wrist.

He came so close to my face that I could feel the tip of his nose brushing against my cheek and his hot breath on my skin.  
Then I felt it.. His tongue. His warm, wet and lustful tongue on my chin, licking off the Nutella. Then he rose his head a bit, looked into my eyes and gently licked my lips.

"Mmmm, delicious.." he said.

"U--huh.." That was all I managed to say.

"What would you like to do next?" Tom asked me.

"Erm... I think you know what I had in mind..." I said quietly, my lips pounding, yearning for him to kiss me.

"Ooh, you're such an eager girl.." Tom said grinning. "But before we do that, I want you to do this."

Tom dipped his index finger on Nutella and looked at me. "Suck it clean!"  
I could hear the arousal in his voice. It was so commanding and so.. so... gaaahhh!

I took a hold on his hand, pulled it closer to me. First, I teased him, just licking with the tip of my tongue around his finger. I glazed at him. His eyes were burning from desire. Then I took his whole finger in my mouth, sucking it as much as I could. I gently nibbled his finger with my teeth and his breath started to quicken.

I pulled his finger out of my mouth. "Was that good enough for you, Mi Lord?" I asked playfully.  
Tom stared at me, his mouth agape, breathing very heavily and I'm quite sure that he was shaking.

He crashed his lips into mine, devouring my mouth, his hands wondering all over my body. As were mine, too. I wanted him and he wanted me. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his hard cock twitching against me.

"I want you, Maria. I want you now. Right now!" Tom breathed out.  
"Well then, take me, Tom!"

He carried me to my bedroom, took the jar of Nutella with him and threw me on the bed.

"Take your shirt off" Tom said.  
I took off my shirt and I was little confused of what he was going to do with the Nutella.

"What are you going to do with th---"  
"Take off your bra, too", Tom interrupted me.

"I don't know if you remembered but I'm not a busty girl, Tom" I informed him, while unhooking my bra.  
"Who the fuck cares? I don't." Tom said, coming towards the bed with that jar still on his hands.

"God how I love to hear you talking dirty, Tom.."

"Hmm. Now, lay back, love."

I laid on my back and watched him coming to the bed, sitting astride on top of me.

He took the spoon out of the jar and drew a line of Nutella on me, starting from my collarbone, going around my breasts, covering my nipples, continuing down to my stomach, ending up to my waistline.  
The he started to lick off the Nutella, but because it was so sticky, he had to use his teeth to get it all out.

"Oooohh, Goooddd...!!" I moaned.  
"Mmmhh, I love the sound you moaning.." Tom replied, his lips against my body.

He circled my breasts, and I was squirming underneath him so he could lick and suck my nipples. But left them alone. I sighed from frustration. Instead he kept on going down my stomach, leaving a wet trail with his tongue, sucking off all of the delicious chocolate paste.

After he was done with my body, except my nipples, he rose his head, leaned over and kissed me passionately. I could taste that sweet paste on his lips and on his tongue.

  
Then he started to travel down again, now ending up to my nipples, licking them hard, sucking and biting them.

"Oh yes, Tom! God this feels sooo good..!"

After ravaging my breasts and nipples, he started to open my belt and unbutton my trousers.

"Lift your sexy ass, darling."

I lifted my waist and he pulled my trousers down, including my panties. He took the Nutella jar from the night stand and poured a bit of it on my upper thighs and over my so incredibly wet slit. Then he went lying down on the bed, facing my throbbing sex, filled with that delicious chocolate paste. He licked my thighs clean and then moved his tongue into my folds, teasing me, making me crazy.

"Oh, please, Tom, please.. release me from this... AGONY!!!" I moaned and begged him.

"Easy, darling. First I need to eat to get my energy. Mmm, this is going to be so yummy.." Tom said, crashing his mouth against my slit, licking everything off of it.

Then he put his finger inside me, making my eyes fly open, gasping for air. He pumped me slowly and deeply, his finger hitting my very core. He put his thumb on my clit and started rubbing it gently, but still very powerfully. He added another finger inside me.

"Oooh for the love of fuck, Tom!! I'm coming! I'm co----". An earth quaking orgasm ran over me, making me scream his name, arching my back, making me wriggle on the bed.

"Oh my dear Nutellious Maria. That was.. mmmhh... like I said earlier, yum-my!" Tom said, a wide grin on his face, licking his lips and gave me a passionate kiss.

"And now, mister, it's your turn to be tortured.." I smirked.

"Ooh.. you're one little horny devil, aren't you, darling?"

"The word 'horny devil' is a mild expression,  _darling!_ Now _you_ lay back." I said to him.

I opened up his shirt and sat on him, feeling he manhood growing and twitching underneath me. I took the jar and drew few lines of Nutella with the spoon over his torso. All around his neck, chest, stomach..

He groaned when I started to lick the paste off, holding (or trying to hold) his arms still on the side of him. I stopped to his waistline. I lifted up, looking at Tom, who looked like he was about to have a panic attack. 

"My God, woman, don't stop! Keep going!" he gasped.

I grinned at him. I leaned over to him so that my lips touched his auricle.

"Not until you do the dirty Loki-thing" I whispered. Tom breathing extremely heavy, pushed me backwards from my shoulders and he had the devious Loki grin all over his face.

"Oohh. It  _burns_ you, doesn't it? To wait me to do you. Well, you know what, my pet? I'll do what I want." Tom said with the smooth, dangerous Loki voice. "And I want _you_ to do _me_. NOW!"

He took a hold from my head, pushing me down to his crotch. Then I could feel him grabbing my hair, pulling it hard and it made me yelp.

"That's right, scream for the pain I'm causing you, you puny little Midgardian wench! Open my trousers and have a taste of your king!"

I started to open his belt, unbutton his jeans.

"I didn't hear you!" Loki said, pulling my hair even harder and I hissed.

"Yes, my King!" I gasped.

"And what more?" he asked.

"Loki of Asgard, my King, I am grateful of you to let me taste you. I want to taste you, I want to bite you, I want to---"

"Easy, my little pet" Loki said quietly, sitting up, pulling me closer to him and pressed his hungry lips over mine. "You will get to do all of those glorious things to me" he said, whispering against my mouth.

My whole body was trembling. I slightly lowered his trousers and boxers so I could see and touch his big, hard and twitching cock.

I teased him with my tongue, circling it around his tip. Tom dropped his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes. Then I took the whole damn thing in my mouth as far as I could without gagging and started to bob my head, slowly.

He started to squirm under me and grabbed my head. "Stop! Stop it!" he yelled.

I lifted my head. "What's wrong?"

"If you keep on doing that I will cum in your mouth. And I don't want to cum yet." Tom said with his own voice. Loki was far gone and I couldn't care less. 

He flipped us around so that I was now under him, ready to have him inside me. He slowly pushed himself inside my entrance and immediately speeded up his pace. He literally was fucking me, fucking my brains out. I moaned his name and he groaned from desire and lust. It felt so goddamn good, compared to the previous time we had sex. But yet again, we were drunk back then.

Tom kissed me between his thrusts, hitting my g-spot each time and moaned against my mouth.

"I'm so close, Maria. So close. Come with me, darling."

"Harder, baby! Give it to me harder! Yes, yes, YESSSSS!"

"Aaahh fuuuckkkk!"

We both came at the same time, Tom collapsing over me. We were both covered with sweat, out of breath, my walls clenching around him and his cock still throbbing inside me.

"Oh god that was good" Tom murmured against my neck.

"Yeah.. I think you just killed me.." I whispered.

Tom pulled himself out of me and rolled over, lying right next to me, holding me in his arms.

"You know, darling, I think that we should do this more often than just in every six months." Tom chuckled. 

"You mean, that we should make this a habit?" I asked grinning.

"We should make this an every day habit" Tom said, looking at me, brushing my cheeks with his finger. "Maria.. I love you."

I turned on my side, now facing him, putting my hand over his neck. "I love you too, Tom. I always wanted to say it to you. I really don't even know why I never did, though.."

"Sooo.. are we.. we now?" Tom asked.

"I think we are" I answered, smiling.

Tom kissed me tenderly, holding me tight in his arms.

"How did I manage to get Nutella on your back?" Tom asked me, bursting to laugh.

I chuckled. "I dunno.. Maybe a shower? Wanna come with me, honey?"

"Most definitely. Let's go, baby."

We went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Tom caressed me the whole time. "How about it, darling?" Tom whispered in my ear.

I turned over to him and wrapped my arms behind his neck. "Here?"

He looked deep into my eyes. "You're divine, said he".

I smiled at him. "You.... are mine, now and forever, said she."

 

 

 

 


End file.
